


Early Morning Soiree

by ofwrittenlegacy



Series: Web-Head & His Old Tin Can: Copious Fluff (Fix-it Fics) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron Man - Freeform, Irondad, MIT!Peter, Other, Peter Parker surprises Tony, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i love mit era pete, sleepy!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwrittenlegacy/pseuds/ofwrittenlegacy
Summary: While Peter has been away at MIT, Tony makes it habit to call his kid and get caught up on all his teenage Nickelodeon level drama. Tony doesn't realize just how much he misses the nerdy neighborhood Spider-Man.





	Early Morning Soiree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/gifts).



“Kid,” Tony shifted the phone so it was sandwiched between his shoulder and his ear. “Is it safe for us to be talking while you’re patrolling?”

“Yeah, Mr. Stark!” He heard the faint _thwip!_ of a web snagging a building as Peter soared through the Massachusetts night air. “I haven’t talked to you in a few weeks and I haven’t even gotten to tell you about how we’re learning about _‘wave function collapse’_ in Quantum Mechanics today!”

Tony chuckled, setting down his cup of coffee gently. Morgan was upstairs asleep and if she got the slightest inkling that he and Pepper were having fun without her, she would appear and force the party to rage on. But there was no soiree tonight. Pepper had turned in early because she had a day full of meetings in the morning and Tony shuffled around the kitchen, reading articles about Spider-Man being generous enough to protect the MIT campus lately and drinking coffee.

“You’re a nerd, Pete.” Tony leaned against the counter, StarkPad dangerously close to his face. He had left his reading glasses upstairs and he wasn’t going to run the risk of disturbing Pepper or waking Morgan so he could read about a kid in a red onesie helping a kitten out of a tree. He’d squint for the time being. “Go on, tell me about your professor told you. But I would like to point out that I could’ve probably told you the same thing years ago.” Tony snorted.

He waited to hear Peter quip something about Tony’s large influence in his decision to go to MIT but he was greeted with silence.

“Did you stop to pull out your class notes, kid? It really isn’t that important. It’s past your bedtime, anyways.”

 

 _Silence_.

 

Tony felt his chest constrict dangerously. Peter was too much of a chatterbox to be silent. Silent meant something was wrong. Tony reached for his watch, flicking up Peter’s vitals which he always kept on tab when Peter was in the suit.

“FRIDAY, is there a bad signal?” Tony asked. He knew there wasn’t. It was his technology and he had never heard of anything called “bad signal” or “interrupted connection”.

“No, the line is still active,” The AI replied in a calm voice. Peter’s vitals read clear. Everything from his temperature to his blood pressure read perfectly fine. The only thing concerning was...his location. The tracker led to Tony’s living room.

That couldn’t have been right. Peter was swinging around MIT’s campus, busting up fraternity hazings or whatever his eccentric child did these days.

Slowly, Tony discarded of his cup of coffee and StarkPad and moved towards the living room. His wrists itched to activate the gauntlets but he held off. The living room was dark and vacant, only Morgan’s Doc McStuffins doll lying in the middle of the floor. Tony caught a glimpse of red out the corner of his eye and turned towards his balcony. _Oh_.

 “Tony…” Finally, into the cellphone, Peter’s voice breathed weakly.

Tony raised a brow. “Peter?”

The door to the balcony opened and Peter stepped inside, slipping off his mask. They stood there for a moment, taking each other in. Peter hadn’t seen Tony in nearly 3 months, talking to him maybe twice a week to fill him in on Spider-Manning and science. Tony’s chest ached as it set in how much he had missed those doe brown eyes and curly brown hair.

 It took all of two seconds before Peter closed the space, wrapping his arms around Tony. Tony, unprepared for the weight of his lanky super child, rocked dangerously and fell backwards onto the couch, taking Pete with him.

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony laughed, pulling away. He assessed the situation. Why was he here? Was Peter hurt? Was he sad? Was he sick? But he seemed to be in one piece and as bright eyed and bushy tailed as ever. “What are you doing here?”

Peter grinned, settling on the couch beside Tony. “It was a four day weekend.” He yawned. “I figured I’d swing by and see my old man and teach him a thing or two about quantum physics.” Peter nudged Tony playfully, who caught the boy by his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Pete, I _invented_ quantum physics.” Tony scoffed. Peter eased down, laying across Tony’s lap. Tony’s hands busied themselves by carding through Peter’s hair, without missing a beat. Just like old times. His kid was home.

“Okay, okay, listen to this.” Peter rolled so he could look up at Tony’s face. “Wave function collapse is said to occur when a wave function, initially in a superposition of several eigenstates, appears to reduce to a single eigenstate due to interaction with the external world, right?” Peter began.

“Kid, do you ever just go out and get a drink or are you _always_ reading a textbook cover to cover?”

“Mr. Stark, this is _important_!” Peter whined.

“Jesus, you’re worse than a nerd. Right, quantum-whatever. Go on.”

Peter began to animatedly babble about what they had covered so far that semester and Tony listened earnestly, his eyes lighting up with pride. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he enjoyed the warmth he felt whenever Peter was around. God, his kids were so smart. He was so lucky.

 

When his miniature lecture was finished, Peter yawned.

“Is it okay that I came over with no warning, Mr. Stark?”

Tony almost laughed in his face but he settled for rolling his eyes. “I wouldn’t want you anywhere else in the world.”

Peter nodded, letting his eyes slip shut.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’m all for cuddles, but you’re much too big and I’m much too old to carry you to bed. So let’s move this fiesta to your room and I can fill you in on the new StarkTablet I’m working on. I want your input.” Tony patted Pete on the shoulder, ushering him up. While it was true that Tony was nearing fifty and sleeping sitting up wasn’t one of his many talents anymore, it was truly because he wasn’t about to let Peter sleep in his suit which was multimillion dollar technology. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

Peter drowsily clambered to his feet and started to the bedrooms.

“I’ll race you.” Peter pawed at his eye, swaying sleepily.

“That’s not fair. You’re enhanced.” Tony checked the clock. _And it’s 2 AM and I don’t want to watch Zootopia again to get Morgan back to sleep_ , he thought.

“Or you’re just old.”

Tony squinted.

“Alright, you’re on.”

Man, he was glad he had his nerd back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Check me out on tumblr: ofwrittenlegacy. If you have requests, please let me know! Comments and criticism is always appreciated. Love you all! xx.


End file.
